What I am Thankful For
by Nightwingstar
Summary: It's thanksgiving time again and the flock is celebrating it without Anne. Find out what the flock's thankful for. Fax


Nightwing again! I wrote a litle Thanksgivingness yesterday but never had time to post it. It's a one shot and it's cute but I think my grammar went out the window...

To my Goth Faerie: Do you think my grammar is going out the window? I can't even type as fast as I used to, I can't find the right keys :(((( do you have a five day weekend? Or are you still at school today. My mom's making me hang up christmas lights, someone shoot me now...

At anycase, enjoy!

* * *

It's thanksgiving again, no Anne to cook us Turkey, but I've got the next best thing, Turkey slices for sandwiches in a state park.

Ok, it's not really the next best thing but you know, that's all we can afford, being chased down by White coats and Erasers.

So we're taking a break in this park, it's a really cool place, lots of grass, lots of trees, not to mention, free bathrooms. Fang says they're for the campers but oh well, no one will really notice if a bunch of filthy kids wash up right?

Total's playing fetch with Angel, Fang and I are setting the table for our thanksgiving "feast". Some soda, bread, turkey condiments, mashed potatoes, and chips would hopefully make a plentiful meal served on paper plates and in plastic cups.

"Guys! Time to eat!" I yelled, seeing my flock in the distance. "What?" I glanced at Fang; he was kinda giving me a funny look.

"Nothing." He looked away, it was something. You don't break eye contact unless it's something.

Total made it first to the table, finding my lap a comfortable spot for him, followed by Angel, Nudge, Iggy (who was led by Nudge), and Gasman.

"Max! Can we so like do that thing we did at Anne's? Please? You know, like say what we're thankful for and stuff like that? I mean, yeah, Anne turned out to be some sort of white coat but still, we should do this, please?"

"Nudge, breathe." I swear, she could talk forever. "Fine, we'll start with Total and go to Angel.

"Well, I'm most thankful for a scratch behind the ears and a good place to sit." Total answered, snuggling into my lap.

"I'm most thankful for my big brother, the flock, and no erasers after us." Angel hugged Gasman, I couldn't help but smile.

"Same as Angel, 'cept little sister." Gasman replied, ruffling his sister's hair.

"Fang," his gaze met mine, sending shivers throughout my body, "what are you most thankful for?" He continued to look at me, as if giving me a staring contest, his dark eyes to mine, I almost felt threatened. We sat in silence waiting for Fang to go before –

"I'll go!" Nudge huffed. "I'm most thankful that we get to see a lot of places, like that place with the pretty flowers and the one with the panda! I'm also thankful for the flock, especially Max and Fang, they do a lot of hard work." Nudge beamed to herself.

"I am most thankful for hearing and touch." Iggy said quietly, I closed my eyes for a moment, understanding and knowing it must to be tough to be blind. "I'm also thankful for the flock because without you guys, I know I'd be lost." I felt a lump in my throat and I attempted to swallow it.

It was my turn, what was I supposed to say?

"I am most thankful for this family. Without this, I know I would be nothing." Very leaderish, how quaint. "And I am also thankful for – " I cut off, pretending to hear something in the surrounding trees.

"What?" Fang and Iggy asked, Fang's dark eyes were staring intently at me.

"It's nothing." I replied, adverting my gaze. "Ok, everyone dig in!"

I am most thankful for Fang, I couldn't help think as we ate. I knew he caught my glances but he made nothing of it.

I bought a campsite later on in the day when I realized how tired everyone was. We explored the park for a couple of hours before heading back to our camp to catch well deserved shuteye.

We pulled out sleeping bags, blankets, and pillows and laid them out underneath the stars.

"What are you most thankful for?" I asked Fang, as soon as the flock was sleeping behind us. I scooted close to him for warmth, the November air was chilling.

"What about you? You cut yourself off. What are you thankful for?" Fang questioned. It almost seemed like he was mad but it was hard to tell when his remains flat.

"You'll hate me for it." I said quietly, pulling the cover around me tighter.

"Unless you're thankful for the white coats and Ari, I could never hate you." Fang flashed me a quick smile of reassurance.

That reassurance was all I needed. I breathed in the crisp air before smiling at Fang, knowing that something good might come of my words.

"I am thankful for you, Fang," he looked slightly surprised, "I am thankful for loving you, more than family, with all my heart. I am so thankful for loving you more than the best friend we are." I looked at him but his face remained still.

"Funny," Fang began, he looked at me caring eyes, a big deal for him, "that is the exact same thing I'm thankful for." He claimed his lips on mine and I swear, a thousand fireworks went off.

I am thankful for my flock, for our freedom, but most of all, Fang.

* * *

Really short, really erm... well I won't say it, it's an ok story but I need to get back into that mode where writing comes off the top of my head with the description and stuff like that. Well I gotta go

Adieu  
**_Nightwing _**


End file.
